gtafandomcom-20200222-history
GTA Online Protagonist
English Dave Brucie Kibbutz Ron Jakowski Trevor Philips Trevor Philips Enterprises Tony Prince Gerald Lester Crest Lazlow Jones Martin Madrazo Merryweather Security (if hired) Agent 14 International Affairs Agency Benny Avon Hertz (formerly) Cliffford (formerly) Bogdan (formerly) Paige Harris Maude Eccles Alan Jerome Bryony Sacha Yetarian Tao Cheng Tao Cheng's Translator Agatha Baker Tom Connors Thornton Duggan Vincent Georgina Cheng Huang Cheng Family Holdings Jimmy De Santa Wendy Yung Ancestor Karl Abolaji (optional) Gustavo Mota (optional) Chester McCoy (optional) Eddie Toh (optional) Patrick McReary (optional) Zach Nelson (optional) Karim Denz (optional) Taliana Martinez (optional) Rickie Lukens (optional) Christian Feltz (optional) |enemies = Ballas Los Santos Vagos Los Varrios Aztecas Marbunte Grande Carson Avenue Gangster Families Rednecks The Lost MC O'Neils Armenian Mob Khangpae Los Santos Triad Merryweather Security Consultant The Professionals LSPD BCSD NOOSE FIB Bodgan's Crew (Formerly) Mercenaries] |voice = Player (optionally, via microphone) None (officially) |aka = |gender = Player's choice |nationality = Player's choice |family = Player's choice |weapons = Player's choice |vehicles = Player's choice |businesses = Player's choice |dob = Any year from 1973 to 1992 (PS3 and Xbox 360 only) Player's choice (Enhanced Version ) }} In Grand Theft Auto Online, the protagonist is a player-created character, with highly customizable traits. History Background Very little is known about the player's background, other than that they met Lamar Davis on Lifeinvader and took a flight to Los Santos. The player does not return to their old home, staying in Los Santos. Events of GTA Online The player is first seen in the initial cinematic tutorial of Grand Theft Auto Online, and meets Lamar Davis when he picks the player up after their arrival in Los Santos from the airport. The two had previously met on Lifeinvader and became close friends. They enter Lamar's Emperor, where he gives the player a Pistol and welcomes them to the city. If the character is female, a different cutscene is shown where Lamar will try to hit on the protagonist but fails. Lamar drives the player to a Vinewood parking lot, where they begin to race, potentially with other players competing. Regardless of who wins the race, Lamar sees further potential in the character and introduces them to Gerald, a drug runner living in Davis. Gerald immediately employs the character by asking them to ambush a deal between the Ballas and the Vagos and return the product to him. Lamar also introduces the character to Simeon Yetarian, who gifts the player a vehicle to keep in exchange for work. As the player gains Reputation (or RP), they are introduced to several contacts including Trevor Philips, Lester Crest, and Martin Madrazo, who all offer basic work to the player in the form of Contact Missions. ''GTA Online: Heists Update'' Lester Crest will eventually contact the player character if they purchase a high-end Apartment and earn enough RP to reach Rank 12. Lester will introduce the player to various heists that are given by different contacts, such as Trevor Phillips and Agent 14. The player is required to form a team of two or four players for each heist in order to progress through them. The team is hired to perform various tasks, such as staging a prison break or helping finance a drug startup and even robbing one of the biggest banks of USA. ''GTA Online: Lowriders'' After gaining enough RP to reach Rank 5, Lamar will introduce the player to Benny and hire them to help him rise to power in southern Los Santos. Lamar employs the player to sabotage rival gangs, for example hiring them to crash a Vagos funeral or having them perform drive-bys on the street. However, continued failures to achieve Lamar's original plans lead him to step down from his attempt to take control of the area. ''GTA Online: Executives and Other Criminals'' After gaining at least $50,000, the player character is able to create and manage their own Organization. Organizations are run through the SecuroServ network and are created by players in Free Mode. They then have multiple options from which to choose, such as hiring and firing other players as bodyguards. These bodyguards then work for the player and help them to generate an income from the organization, through various tasks including recovering impounded vehicles from the police and retrieving packages across the state. ''GTA Online: Further Adventures in Finance and Felony'' The player character is eventually directed to purchase an Office, which allows them to permanently access their Organization and introduces them to the Executive Assistant. The player can further expand their criminal empire by buying, storing, and selling coveted contraband including jewelry, counterfeit goods, and medical supplies. ''GTA Online: Bikers'' Similar to Offices, the player is eventually allowed to purchase a Biker Clubhouse, which allows them to run their own Motorcycle Club as a President. When the player first enters their Clubhouse, they are introduced to Malc, who helps the player set up their Motorcycle Club. The player's Club, similar to Organizations, can create profit by running odd jobs and managing Businesses that create narcotics and counterfeit goods. The player can hire up to seven additional players and promote them across a hierarchy within the Club. ''GTA Online: Import/Export'' Import/Export expands on Further Adventures in Finance and Felony, continuing the player's business tycoon hosted by SecuroServ. The player is given the opportunity to purchase Vehicle Warehouses that store stolen vehicles; the player is tasked with stealing, modifying, and selling the vehicle themselves, and can choose to have other player Associates assist them. The player is also able to undergo Special Vehicle Work for SecuroServ that involve the player using highly modified, specialized vehicles to perform various missions. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The player's whereabouts during the events of Grand Theft Auto V are unknown. Lester still seems to be in touch and is implied to still be working with the player, and even considered them for the jewelry store robbery, but claims that "they're too unpredictable". ''GTA Online: Gunrunning'' Gunrunning is stated to take place in 2017, which means that GTA Online has advanced to current time. Agent 14 contacts the player and introduces optional business venture in the illegal arms trade and weapons manufacturing, which can be utilized under a SecuroServ VIP contract, a SecuroServ CEO organization, or a registered Motorcycle Club. The player begins by an underground bunker and/or Mobile Operations Center. Agent 14 gives the player a personal tour of the bunker to help and guide the player through various Gunrunning-related operations, including research, manufacturing and resupplying, functioning similarly to the MC businesses in the Bikers. Agent 14 also hires the player to work for him for various MOC missions, which work in the same way as the Special Vehicle Work that was introduced in Import/Export. ''GTA Online: Smuggler's Run'' The player is contacted by Ron Jakowski, who introduces the optional business venture of air freighting contraband across San Andreas, which can be utilized under a SecuroServ VIP contract, a SecuroServ CEO organization, or a registered Motorcycle Club. The player begins upon purchasing a hangar located at either Los Santos International Airport or Fort Zancudo. Ron gives the player a personal tour of the hangar and helps them on finding cargo to source and finding buyers for it, functioning similar to the warehouses in Further Adventures in Finance and Felony. The player can purchase a plethora of new aircraft as well. ''GTA Online: The Doomsday Heist'' Lester contacts the player, saying he found opportunities more lucrative than the traditional bank heists, which can be utilized under a SecuroServ VIP contract, a SecuroServ CEO organization, or a registered Motorcycle Club. The player begins by purchasing an ex-government facility, where they are met with both Lester and a billionaire named Avon Hertz, who have unfolded a doomsday plot from an unknown foreign entity, and is tasked with extremely dangerous missions, such as infiltrating the NOOSE building or stealing an Avenger from Merryweather, thus acting as a hired gun for both Lester and Avon along with Agent 14, and the International Affairs Agency. Overall, the Doomsday Heist functions similarly to the original Heists, but features prep missions that take place in freemode in addition to the usual setup missions. ''GTA Online: After Hours'' Tony Prince arrives in Los Santos and calls the player, inviting them to join him on a nightclub venture, which can be utilized under a SecuroServ VIP contract, a SecuroServ CEO organization, or a registered Motorcycle Club. The player begins by purchasing a foreclosed property, and Tony helps them turn it into a thriving club alongside Lazlow Jones and English Dave. While Tony runs the club, the player promotes it while using the club as a front for their covert businesses. Paige Harris calls the player about setting up a vehicle known as the Terrorbyte. A proposal where the player and Paige can make their scores. Once the Terrobyte is bought by the players, Paige explain through the detail about the vehicle such as drones, workshop for Mk ll Oppressors and Mk ll Weapons, and missile turrets. The computer in the vehicle can provide client job and hack computers to for supplies for all businesses except the nightclub computer. GTA Online: Arena War Alan Jerome, through his assistant, Bryony, contacts the player and offers them the chance to participate in his new livestream internet show Arena War. The player begins by purchasing a workshop in the Maze Bank Arena. Upon entering, they are greeted by Bryony, who has them sign documents, and later Alan, who is eager to begin. After the exchange, the player is then sent into their first match in Arena War. Following the match, Alan is elated with the success the player has drawn. Bryony then gives the player a brief rundown on the workshop and the Sponsorship Tiers as they progress in Arena War. ''GTA Online: The Diamond Casino & Resort'' When the players enter the The Diamond Casino & Resort for the first time, they are greeted by Vincent, who tells them to feel free and come in to have a good time inside of the casino. However, as Vincent tells them that members get access to all the facilities of the resort, he is interrupted by Tom Connors, the Executive Director of Guest Services of the casino, who proceeds to take the player on a tour of the casino. During the tour, the player and Tom bump into the General Manager of the casino, Agatha Baker. After showing the player around the various games they can partake in the casino, Tom suggests to the player that they should buying a penthouse so that they can enjoy the full benefits of being a VIP member of the casino. Tom then concludes the tour and bids the player farewell, leaving them to explore the casino. The player begins by buying a penthouse. Upon entering, they are greeted by Ms. Baker, congratulating the player on their purchase of a penthouse. Tom enters in shortly afterwards, also congratulating the player for purchasing a penthouse. As Tom is about to pop open some champagne, he, the player, and Ms. Baker encounter Tao Cheng and his translator. Ms. Baker informs Tao of the player's purchase of a penthouse, much to Tao's delight, who then hugs the player. In the midst of the celebration however, Ms. Baker tells Tao that she's received another aggressive call from the Texans, most specifically, from Avery Duggan. She tells Tao that he vows to takeover the casino, but due to his state of drunkenness, Tao takes his threat light-heartedly, and he exits the player's penthouse along with his translator. Ms. Baker then informs the player of their current situation with Avery, before her and Tom leave the player alone to explore their penthouse. Later on, the player receives both a text and a call from Ms. Baker, who seeks their help against Avery and his plans. The player can partake in missions that will help the casino executives fight back against Avery and his forces. The player can also do Casino Work missions for Ms. Baker by calling her and selecting the "Request Work" option. GTA Online: The Diamond Casino Heist The player is suddenly contacted by Lester, who texts them to come meet him at Mirror Park, stating that there's something to discuss about. However, upon reaching Mirror Park, Lester is nowhere to be seen at first, and the player sits on a bench. Lester then shows up, but tells the player that he's longer interested in doing heists, as he reasons that he's done every single score in San Andreas, such as cleaning out the Union Depository, and tells them to "dick off". As he continues to ramble on, the player shows them the text he supposedly sent to them, but Lester accuses them of messaging him, only to realize that someone had hacked his phone. Suddenly, members of the Cheng family representing Cheng Family Holdings shows up, stating that they're the ones behind hacking Lester's phone and setting up an arranged meeting between them, Lester, and the player. One of the members, Huang, introduces them to Georgina Cheng, the vice president of Cheng Holdings. Haung tells Lester and the player that Georgina has come to Los Santos to deal with a "regrettable incident", referring to the conflict between the Cheng family and the Duggan family over the ownership of The Diamond Casino & Resort, which culminated in the sale of the casino from the Cheng family to Thornton Duggan. Lester assumes that they feel embittered about the whole ordeal, but Georgina says that her brother and previous owner of the casino, Tao Cheng, was taken advantage of. Lester then suggests that she should contact a lawyer instead and not him and the player, but Georgina isn't seeking to take back ownership of the casino. Instead, she wants Lester and the player to rob the casino in order to get revenge on the Duggan family. Georgina reasons that aside from getting money, there's a bigger challenge into pulling off the heist, and that is the casino's adaptive and dynamic security system. Lester is at first hesitant into being pulled back into doing heists, reasoning that he's done heists that were considered impossible until his involvement in them, but Georgina tells him that he's the best in the business when it comes to pulling off heists. Lester still resists, citing that he needs more persuasion into pulling off the heist. Georgina tells him to do the heist for her as a favor, stating that she's not in it for the money and that whatever money they can get is theirs for the taking. Finally convinced, Lester says that they need a base of operations, but Haung tells him that it cannot involve the Cheng family, and that the player is tasked in finding a potential base of operations. Lester tells the player that he'll send them a link to buy a property in order to setup the heist. Lester and the rest of the Cheng family depart afterwards. The player receives a text from Lester, which is a link to Maze Bank Foreclosures in order to buy an Arcade property and begin the setup for the heist. After the player selects and buys an Arcade property, Lester calls them, stating that he's officially out of retirement and tells the player to meet him and the rest of the staff at the Arcade property they purchased. When the player first enters their newly purchased Arcade property, they see Jimmy De Santa talking to Wendy about working in the arcade business. Despite his hopes of having a higher position in the business, he is at first relegated to sweeping the floors and setting up arcade machines. Lester appears shortly afterwards, and shows the player the initial dilapidated state of the arcade before guiding them to the office. Lester then puts a coin into the fortune telling machine, which turns out to be an entrance to an underground bunker where the setup and planning of the heist takes place in. Lester then shows the player around the place, showing them the various sections of the place. Georgina and the rest of Cheng Holdings show up, excited that both Lester and the player are on board in planning the heist. Georgina tells Lester to come with him to discuss plans in regards to the heist, with Lester telling the player that he'll come back once they have everything set up. Once the player completes the first setup mission, they can now begin to do Prep missions in order to setup the heist. When doing a Prep mission, Lester gives instructions on what do during the prep mission and/or what equipment they need to obtain based on their chosen approach for the heist. Once the player completes all the necessary requirements in setting up the heist, gathers other crew members in aiding them with the heist as well as making final preparations, they are ready to tackle on the heist. Once the heist has been successfully pulled off, the player and their crew members regroup with Lester at a building across the Diamond Casino to celebrate with him. As they are celebrating, Georgina shows up unexpectedly, much to Lester's shock. Georgina tells him that the Duggan's insurance premium has doubled, with Lester responding that it will continue to double if they rob the casino again, although the security will be ready to anticipate their approach unless they do a approach different from before. As Lester and Georgina start to get close to one another, the player and their crew silently walk away from the scene, leaving them in privacy as they kiss. Character Personality The online player, as shown in cutscenes, seems to be very calm and quiet when dealing with their bosses, the latter of which is often noted and even mocked for. They will take on any job as long as they get paid for their services (much like Claude in Grand Theft Auto III). They are known to keep their cool and are almost impossible to intimidate. This is best shown when the player first meets Trevor Philips, who initially comes nose to nose with the Online Player and the Player shows no sign of backing down from him and is clearly not afraid of Trevor, unlike most other people in the game. As shown during multiple cutscenes the online player is seen engaging in friendly exchanges with their crew members and trusted associates such as Lester Crest and Tony Prince. During the Humane Labs Raid, when the crew assembles to tackle the finale, the heist leader will pretend to shut the door on the last crew member before allowing them in with a silent laugh. When Lester calls the crew to discuss the Pacific Standard Job, he dances in front of them, asking if he looks like a model to which one of the online players plays along and agrees with a minor dance of their own. During the same heist when Lester discusses stealing the Lectro motorcycles from the Lost MC, the crew are seen humored by Lester's ditsy actions and trying to hide their laughter by turning away from him. After setting up their night club Tony Prince gives a tour to the online player, once they reach the office Tony will clarify he knows nothing of the illicit actions done in the club with "Hear no evil, see no evil." which the online player gestures "speak no evil", playfully referencing the fact that they're mute. As with many other playable characters with in the GTA universe, the Online Player's psychosis is determinant on the player's actions, and is only evident when killing civilians or other players. This is represented in-game by the player's radar blip, which progressively turns from white to red depending on how psychotic the player is. It can be assumed from this that the character's personality is entirely determined by the player. Relationships With Other Characters * Lester Crest - Lester is the main contact for the Protagonist and usually hires them for heists. Initially Lester's behavior towards the Protagonist was awkward as he didn't know how to deal with their silence. Later on Lester's faith in their skills increased to the point that they were the go to contacts for Lester during the Doomsday Heists which unlike other heists, the fate of the world was at stake and so required skill and talented individuals. Lester remains in contact with them even outside of major heists as he will help the Protagonist under the name of LJT during MC activities. * Agent 14 - Agent 14 is another major contact for the Protagonist, they were introduced through Lester Crest, Agent 14 has retained them as a trusted asset since. During their first few encounters, 14 pretended to be a criminal in order to gain the Protagonist and their crew's trust. After being impressed by their professionalism and skill during the prison break, 14 invited them to take part in the second part of the heist. Later on 14 contacts the protagonist and offers them a bunker with highly classified technology, he drops his act of being criminal and will compliment the protagonist on making America safe with their gunrunning sales. 14 would later meet them again at an IAA facility, vouching for them to Rackman and telling her that they saved them. *'Ron Jakowski' - Ron is introduced to the Protagonist accidentally through Gerald, as one of the missions tasked by Gerald had the Protagonist unwittingly interfere with Trevor Philip's business. The Protagonist is contacted by the T.P.I business and is told to do some odd jobs to compensate them, after this incident the business relationship becomes more civil and leads to further activities. Ron act as a secondary contact during the series A heists and is friendly towards the Protagonist and their crew, Trevor refers to them as Ron's "creepy silent friends". Later Ron enters a business partnership with the Protagonist and their relationship is similar to the one Ron has with Trevor, albeit one sided as Ron will show some fear of the Protagonist despite them not doing anything to Ron that Trevor has. He even at one point asks them not to hurt him. *'Trevor Philips' - As stated above, the introduction was unwittingly caused by Gerald poorly choosing who to target. Trevor initially tries to intimidate the Protagonist but finds to his surprise, that he cannot scare them. Trevor tasks the Protagonist with a job in order to make up for interfering in his business. After this Trevor and Ron will retain the Protagonist as a contact and will give them odd jobs. Later Trevor and Ron will visit the Protagonist and invite themselves into their apartment and introduce them to T.P.I and they will be tasked with doing set ups for a heist. Trevor's relationship with them is surprisingly civil and he pays them in advance before the deal is completed for fulfilling their part. *'Lamar Davis' - Lamar is the first contact of the Protagonist and apparently their friend from the social network LifeInvader. Lamar introduced them to Gerald with eventually led the Protagonist to climbing the criminal ladder and eventually working for the government, Lamar's own attempt to increase his station fails due to his incompetence, even with the Protagonist helping him. Appearance According to the advanced character customization background and character switch line-up screen, the male protagonist is 6' 0" (1.83 m) and the female protagonist is 5' 9" (1.75 m). The overall physique of the character cannot be altered by player choice. Originally on PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 The character can be created according to the taste of the player, who is able to choose the character's name, age, gender, physical appearance, nationality and grandparents (who can affect their appearance) as well as alter the character's daily lifestyle choices, such as time spent sleeping and exercising; this creates the initial stats for the character and can slightly change their appearance. Enhanced version for PlayStation 4, Xbox One and PC The general appearance has changed, with the male protagonists possessing more body and facial hair, and the female protagonists having longer and broader hair. The facial appearance has also changed to look much more realistic, with more tones, features and structure. For $100,000, players are able to change their character's appearance (but not the character gender). The player can choose their parents during character creation, which will affect the player's initial appearance (a loose composite of both parents, with variable influence). There is also a choice of grandparents for each parent (a composite of both grandparents), which affects their appearance, in turn affecting the protagonist's appearance. In addition to generic people to choose as parents, there is also the choice of well-known characters from other Rockstar Games titles who can be selected as parents. Mom Character Creator - Heritage Dad *Amelia *Ashley *Audrey *Ava *Briana *Camila *Charlotte *Elizabeth *Emma *Evelyn *Giselle *Grace *Hannah *Isabella *Jasmine *Misty *Natalie *Nicole *Olivia *Sophia *Violet *Zoe Charlotte Elizabeth Evelyn Giselle Violet Grace Jasmine Emma Camila Hannah Amelia Sophia Nicole Ava Ashley Audrey Natalie Zoe Isabella Brianna Olivia Misty Niko Ethan Daniel Kevin Louis Isaac Angel Alex Evan Andrew Noah Benjamin John Gabriel Juan Michael Adrian Joshua Claude Diego Samuel Anthony Vincent Santiago *Adrian *Alex *Andrew *Angel *Anthony *Benjamin *Claude *Daniel *Diego *Ethan *Evan *Gabriel *Isaac *John *Joshua *Juan *Kevin *Louis *Michael *Niko *Noah *Samuel *Santiago *Vincent Influences Upon release, GTA Online provided little exposition, giving little to no background or central plot to the protagonist. However, subsequent content updates greatly expanded the storyline of GTA Online, introducing new characters and separate plot lines for players to experience. A central theme of an aspiring criminal rising the ranks of the underworld is present, similar to those in previous GTA titles. One key inspiration for the story of GTA Online is the film franchise (particularly with the recent films starting with Fast Five); both franchises feature characters starting as small-time street gangsters, rising the ranks of a criminal hierarchy, and eventually being employed by government entities to undergo heist-like tasks. Content updates including Heists, Gunrunning, and The Doomsday Heist feature the protagonist becoming employed by government members to handle several operations, while GTA Online: Import/Export features direct ports/equivalents of vehicles from the Fast & Furious franchise. Appearances ;Grand Theft Auto Online *As the protagonist, they appear in every mission. Gallery LamarPlayerGerald-GTAO.jpg|The Player meeting Gerald. Lamaronline.PNG|The Player and Lamar. Hair on Hawick-GTA Online.png|The Player getting a haircut. Ps4,Xbone,PcCharacter customization.jpg|''GTA Online'' customization for PS4, Xbox One and PC. Protagonists-GTAO-Height Chart.png|The character swap screen in the enhanced version, simulating a police ID line-up, showing their height when barefoot. GTAHEIST PRTG.jpg|Lester speaking to the players. GTAOnlineCutscenes3.jpg|The players meeting with Karen. GTAOCutscenes2.jpg|The player busting out Rashkovsky. GTA_Online_mugshot_collage.PNG|Online protagonists mugshot collage. Pegassi osiris front end.jpg|Protagonist standing in front of the Pegassi Osiris. Illgotten007.jpg|Protagonist holding the Combat PDW. heist celebration.jpg|Online protagonists celebrating after heist. LoganOldSkoolProtagonistCelebration.jpg|Two protagonists celebrating after finishing the Fleeca Job. FAFFLaunch-NewswireScreenshot3-GTAO.png|Several players in an Organization selling Special Cargo. GTAonlineProtagonistBogdanProblemFinalCutsceneSubmarine.jpg|Two Protagonists in the finale to The Bogdan Problem GTAOnlineProtagonistDoomsDayHeistFinalCutsceneSnow.jpg|The Protagonists overlooking Los Santos after clearing The Doomsday Scenario ProtagonistStoneHatchet.jpg|The Protagonist finding a Stone Hatchet. GTAOnlineProtagonistDiamondResortIntroduction.jpg|The Protagonist being introduced to the Casino. CasinoStrongArmTactics-GTAO-Tao-Avery-Confrontation.jpg|The Protagonist, along with Tao Cheng, confronting Avery Duggan. DiamondCasinoHeist-GTAO-OnlineProtagonists-Vault-Heist.png|The Online Protagonists performing the Diamond Casino Heist. DiamondCasinoHeist-GTAO-OnlineProtagonists-Celebration.jpg|The Protagonists celebrating after completing the Diamond Resort Casino Heist. Trivia *Despite claiming otherwise, if the player changes their appearance for $100,000, the game will not charge the player if no changes have been made, stating that “No money was taken”. *At the beginning of Grand Theft Auto Online, the player will always spawn in front of a hotel (unless the spawn location is altered) until they have managed to buy a property. *The player's signature color is dark blue as seen in the HUD and UI, similar to Michael's signature color, although it was originally meant to be yellow as seen in the gameplay trailer and the color of the screen flashes when switching to the Online Player. This could also be seen if the player highlights the Online Player in the Character Wheel before a GTA Online patch that changed the color. After the patch, it was changed to dark blue. This also inexplicably changed the colors in the credits sequence during Prologue and Franklin and Lamar. **While the Grand Theft Auto V protagonists' light bar colors on the PlayStation 4 controller pertain to each of their own themes, the GTA Online protagonist's light bar can be any random color, from pink to blue. ***On the PS4, if the GTA Online protagonist is in a crew, the controller's light bar color mimics the active crew's color. *The Online Player has some similarities to Claude, the protagonist of Grand Theft Auto III, as they both never (canonically) speak in any of their appearances. In addition, if the player bought the collector's edition of GTA V, Claude is usable as a parent of the Player. **The Online Player only makes sound by coughing after using a bong or smoking cigarettes, rarely making injury sounds, breathing heavily during the data extraction cutscene in The Humane Labs Raid Heist and using a rebreather underwater. **In Director Mode, if the player selects their online protagonist and gets damaged, he/she will grunt clearly but will no longer make any noise after it until selected again. ** The aforementioned pain grunts are the same grunts used for other generic NPCs in the game. This is because the GTA Online actor falls in the same class as the other generic NPCs in the mode (thus why they cannot use parachutes in Director Mode, unlike the story mode protagonists). *When a player is disconnected suddenly from an online session, their online character will become a normal pedestrian and will walk towards the nearest pedestrian pathway. If the AI controlled character is approached violently without a firearm, they will either scream or yell and run away, or fight back with their fists, but will invariably run away when a firearm is presented. *In the early weeks of release, there was a glitch in which the character's gender can be swapped out, resulting in a character having a male's head/facial features on a female body, or vice versa. **This glitch could also affect the character's race. When showering, the character's original head could disappear and be replaced with a head from someone of another race on their original body. *Despite the player being known to use Lifeinvader, they cannot access the Lifeinvader website in-game. *The online protagonist uses a mix of animations from Michael De Santa, Franklin Clinton, and Trevor Philips. What animation sets are used depends on the activity the player is participating in. *While in a vehicle with a radio station selected, the player's mood can be seen changing, depending on the song playing. For instance, if a radio advert was playing at the time that the player was staring at their character, the online protagonist can be seen "bored", flicking dust/dirt off their clothes, and glancing around. If a song is playing, the player gradually starts to be become happy and "into" the song; they will start to nod their head at the beginning/end of a song, or when the beat slows down, but rhythmically dance when the song picks up a pace/beat. This feature seems to be synchronized with the song's volume and/or pace. This feature can be seen clearer when turning the hood-camera around to face the player inside their vehicle. *The artwork for GTA Online: Executives and Other Criminals, GTA Online: Further Adventures in Finance and Felony and GTA Online: Import/Export all feature the same representation of the GTA Online Protagonist. A man with short hair, notable for the scar across his nose bridge and cheek. However, it is not possible to recreate him accurately in the game, as his hair is not an available option and scars aren't permanent. *In the mission The Bogdan Problem, Act II of The Doomsday Heist, the protagonist (along with Lester Crest) is largely responsible for the "creation" of the Cliffford Mercenaries, setting the stage for the events that follow. *The GTA Online protagonists have the largest arsenal of weapons in their pockets than any other protagonist from past GTA games. They're also arguably the most powerful protagonists in the GTA franchise, as they have access to military-grade weapons, armor, vehicles and even an Orbital Cannon to cause chaos with. *Unlike most characters the Protagonist meets such as Trevor Phillips, Phoenicia Rackman, or Lester in which they appear either angry, or annoyed upon first meeting them, the Protagonist appears welcoming and friendly upon meeting Gay Tony in their night club. References Navigation de:Online-Protagonist es:Jugador Online hu:GTA Online Főszereplő pl:Protagonista GTA Online ru:Протагонист GTA Online Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA Online Category:Protagonists